cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalanche (1st)
http://i281.photobucket.com/albums/kk214/paulpig/avalancheflag2ev6.png ---- Avalanche History Avalanche was formed in March 2008 when eight real life friends came together to form an alliance. These eight nations weathered the survived unaided until the 21st, when they became a protectorate of the Greenland Republic. After this the alliance's numbers have skyrocketed. Membership is up over 625% since Avalanche's inception. Sparten Group Omega/Avalanche War On the 21st of May Avalanche declared war on Sparten Group Omega because they refused to cease attacks on an Avalanche nation. Sparten Group Omega surrendered to Avalanche on May 24th. A Moment of Peace On the 11th of July 2008 Avalanche has not been part of any major wars. This coincided with the July 2008 newly voted government that has made a commitment to encouraging growth of the average NS of it's nations. Tech Raiding As stated in the constitution, Avalanche allows it's members to tech raid unaligned, non-red nations. Problems Noobs began to tech raid members of alliances. The Lord of External Affairs, Mattea, smoothed things over with a number of occasions. In June 2008, the senate convened to draft a new tech raiding code of conduct. Permits Under the Avalanche code of raiding conduct, each member receives a tech raiding permit. These nations have permission to tech raid. However, each time an Avalanche member violates a rule of tech raiding etiquette, they will receive a strike. After receiving three strikes, the permit will be revoked for a period of two months. If a member receives a strike, they may appeal through a post in the Permit Department forum. The Lord of Internal Affairs will review their appeal. This was updated by then Lord of Internal Affairs, Bellisus, who introduced a bill that compelled members to take an exam before gaining a permit. Illegal raids have been significantly reduced. GR officially releases Avalanche from it's protectorate agreement On August 11, 2008, The Grand Global Alliance declared war on Hyperion, with many alliances joining in on both sides. August 13, 2008, Greenland Republic declares war on Valhalla and GGA for attacking their protectorate, Hyperion. After some discussions between Avalanche and Greenland Republic, both alliances thought it would be best to cut the protectorate agreement. After war's end, Greenland Republic allowed Avalanche to regain their status as protected. This was upgraded to an MDoAP following the expiration of GR's surrender terms. Treaties Global Republic of Armed Nations PIAT. Greenland Republic MDoAP Defunct: Greenland Republic Protectorate Constitution Opening. We the people hereby affirm the creation of the Allied Body of Avalanche through this constitution. Article One. Membership. - To become a member of Avalanche, a nation must be unaffiliated with any other alliance and petition properly for membership. The petition may be denied by any member of the senate. The Lord of Internal Affairs and his/her staff will then run the applicant through the background check process. -An applicant may not join Avalanche if he/she is currently in conflict (war) with another nation/alliance nor can they be in any debt to another alliance/nation. -The Applicant must change their Alliance Affiliation to Avalanche, and include a member number. -A nation may cease affiliation with Avalanche at any time, unless in debt or it infringes upon any terms decided in treaties. Article Two. Basic Rights - Every official member of Avalanche is guaranteed certain indomitable rights. These are to be enacted in the best interest of every nation, but not infringe upon alliance security and welfare. The rights are as follows: 1.) To freely express one's opinion on any issue at any time, as long as it does not violate the rights of others 2.) To enjoy freedom from undue burden. (Pressure to donate to Avalanche, help other members when not necessary, etc) 3.) To associate freely with other friendly entities. 4.) To govern the internal policy of one’s nation without interference, unless a persons action violates the Alliances Policies or Defense Policies. 5.) To defend oneself before an impartial jury of one’s peers, be informed of the charges, enjoy a speedy and public trial, be confronted by witnesses, have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in one’s favor, and to have the benefit of a Counsel for one’s defense in all cases which may result from the infringement of any of these enumerated rights. 6.) To be free from overly excessive fines, and cruel and unusual punishments, and to have the right to appeal the judgment and face a trial. 7.) To campaign and serve, if elected, in any electable office. 8.) To petition the Government for a redress of grievances. - No nation shall preserve or create an entangling relationship with any alien entity involved in a war, or in opposing position from Avalanche. Any member of the senate may waive this. - Any member who violates these provisions will receive punishment based on a senate decision. Article Three. Government. -Elections take place at the end of every term. A term is to last 60 days. In order to establish a candidacy, one must announce that they are in the race, or accept a nomination by another. The first phase of elections begins with the announcement of candidacy for the Lord positions on day 54. Once a candidate is announced, they may begin debating and creating speeches. On day 56, voting for these positions ensue. Once a conclusive vote has been reached, or 48 hours has passed, announcements for senate positions may begin, The final day of the term will be voting for senate. All new government members take positions at the inception of the new term. A new day is signified by an update on the in-game server. Every member has the right to vote. - The highest government official is the Great Lord. The Great Lord has the responsibility of overseeing internal affairs and external affairs. They, in collaboration with the Lord of External Affairs, determine foreign policy with other alliances. The Great Lord has the ability to declare war upon another alliance. This can be vetoed if there is a majority vote against war in the senate. The Great Lord also has two votes within the senate, as opposed to all other members’ one vote. -Departments. There are three departments: War, Internal Affairs and External Affairs. For each department, there is a Lord. For example, there would be a Lord of External Affairs. Within each department, the Lord of the department or the Great Lord can appoint officials. The Lord of War may appoint Generals, and the Lord of External Affairs may appoint diplomats and treaty-writers. These are merely examples. Positions can be created appointed as necessary by rule of the department Lord. All departments may be run as the Lord sees fit. The Department of External affairs is responsible for foreign policy, documents in relation to other alliances, treaties, and recruiting. -The Lord of External Affairs and his/her staff have the power to negotiate treaties with other alliances. A treaty cannot be signed without the approval of the majority of the Senate. All treaties must be signed by the Lord of External Affairs, the Great Lord, and at least two other government officials. The Department of Internal affairs is responsible for intra-alliance documents (such as this constitution), the economy, and education of members. The department of War cannot declare war. However, it does organize the army and pursue battle tactics. When involved in an alliance war, all members are expected to fight and are to obey the Lord of War. Exemption from battle may be granted by the Lord of War. -Senate. The senate is comprised of the aforementioned Lords, the Great Lord, and four (4) other elected members, or three (3) percent of all the alliance nations. The senate passes laws and practices of the alliance. These include but are not limited to amendments of the constitution, taxation, and punishment of disobeying members of the alliance. In order to pass a law, a majority vote within the senate is necessary. The Great Lord has two votes within the senate to disrupt any ties. Article Four. Vacancies and Removals. - A vacancy is defined as: 1. A government member missing two (2) votes in any one term. 2. A government member being removed by the or Senate. Should a vacancy occur, the government member is automatically removed from his/her position. The government member will be replaced by their runner up in the election. - All holders of government positions may be removed by 1/2 of the Senate vote. To start a poll for the removal of a Government member, a petition must be signed by 10 members of the Alliance. Once the petition is presented, the Senate shall debate for a period of 48 hours concerning the removal of a government member. Article Five. Senate Meetings There shall be Governmental meetings held on a private channel via Avalanche website with access only to Governmental entities except on debates or elections. Senate meetings occur every two weeks in order to discuss events that conspired within the two weeks and to formulate a correct response and action. If no action, foreign contact, or petitions occur, a meeting may be canceled with approval of the Great Lord. Article Six. War -All nations within the alliance must agree to the following war clause: “I agree not to participate in ay offensive war whatsoever unless under the following terms: • Ordered to by Avalanche. • Given specific permission from the Lord of War. • Attacking a person with no Alliance Affiliation, or an alliance with fewer than five members.” -It is to be noted that when dealing with a war concerning the final bulleted entry, a nation is not guaranteed aid in any form from Avalanche. Also, if any nation violates these terms, and participates in an unprecedented war, the nation must repay all dues to the attacked nation, and may endure other potential punishment as deemed by the Senate. -If war is declared upon a nation, it must be immediately brought it to the attention of their commanding officer who will then decide how to respond. Closing All members of Avalanche agree to be bound by this Constitution. Any member found in violation of any clause of this document may be subject to disciplinary action. Any clause within this document can be subject to change by due process. Signatures Lord Voss – Great Lord Mattea – Lord of External Affairs Fenrirs Assualt – Lord of War Joshus - Lord of Internal Affairs